imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:PuTRiangle/My submission for the mask contest
PuTRi Wadangka Siras: after a long time of thinking, I think it would be a fun idea to have a similar event to the one Com2us used to premiere the pets during the "back to school" event, only this time they premiere houses. My idea came from every time I would rc and find myself at the innkeeper. I remembered other games I had played before in which my characters had lived in a huge apartment and I had my own little room where I could invite my friends and we could hang out, throw parties etc. My idea is that you host an event to premiere rooms in the innkeeper building the way you did pets. Every player would get his/ her own room and in it there would be a lot of unique and useful things. The room would be accessed by every character on the players account too. Here’s how I envision it: If the innkeeper npc were to be moved to the side you would be able to walk through the doorway of the inn and change maps. There you would be in the setting of a lobby; a hallway etc. or it could just lead you straight to your characters room. There could also be some way as well to invite others from your realm (Siras/ Lanos) and your guilders/ friends to your room. It could be similar to an invite to a PT/ guild or a summon where the player just selects yes/ no to accept or decline and there could also be a block setting for that under the settings tab on the menu (like the PT and trade refuse) Then, if the player hits yes, they will be teleported to the request-senders room. Like the bags players have in their menu there can be extra storage space in the rooms in the forms of closets (to hold armor and equips) and chests or dressers (to hold other miscellaneous items such as ores, potions, leather etc.) perhaps even a piggybank to hold spare gold in to help players save up for items they want. A bookshelf would be used in the case where you have a spare skill book that you farmed but you can’t learn yet or you choose to save. You would walk up to the shelf and hit action to place or take a skill book. This is also a way to incorporate new quests to perhaps craft furniture items that can be placed in the room such as tables, chairs, dressers, beds etc. to make the room look and feel like your own and so players have more of a chance to personalize it. For pet collectors this is also an opportunity for them to make spare room in their pockets and bags. The spare pets a player may have would be able to roam around the room and if the owner of the room comes in they could simply tap the pet they want to take with them and hit the “pick up” or “action” button to switch it for the one they have with them currently, therefore releasing the one they had into the spot the other pet was (like when you switch a pet in the village it appears where the other was). This would give the collectors more space to use since they take up so much space. This is also for those players that get annoyed when the other realm (ex. Lanos guild goes into Siras village) and starts Pking with multishot and flames of kataru and you can’t really do anything because you want to just sit and talk to your friends but you keep dying. The rooms provide a safe haven where only you and your friends (if invited) can go. This is one of the few places the other realm can’t get you which some may enjoy. After a lot of thinking I finally came up with a way for Com2us to make a profit with this idea, similar to the way they did and still are with pets, it would cost plat. Like the pet eggs that change almost every update there could be furniture boxes that would change every update to provide new furniture pieces (some rarer than others) in boxes like what has been done with the pet eggs. There could be starter packs for the rooms similar to the BT starter packs that contain something like “room key, starter chair, cardboard box, wood table and an old bed”. These ideas came to me from all those people I see spending tons of money on plat every update trying to get the newest pet to keep or sell. Then later on there could be seasonal sets for Christmas, Halloween etc. as well as the furniture that the players craft in quests. Feel free to check out the original blog and petition I started on the IMO wiki! http://imotwom.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PuTRiangle/IMO_houses!!!_%5E_%5E http://imotwom.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PuTRiangle/IMO_HOUSE_PETITION Please note: I have greatly tweaked my idea from its original version to suit just about every kind of player: Collectors, Traders, Farmers, Trainers, etc. CONGRATS on the anniversary and I also would like to personally thank you for all of the hard work you’ve done and put into this game. Without this game I wouldn’t have the amazing and reliable friends I do today. So thank you for considering this as a future event idea and also, thank you for creating the game. PuTRiangle Wadangka, Siras Hey guys What you just read above was my submission for the mask contest going on right now on the facebook page for Com2us. My goal is not to be awarded with a mask but to have a feeling of rejoice if my idea is selected of the hundreds that are applying. What i ask of you is to simply get on facebook and "like" my house idea. If you do i will be forever grateful, and that may put this one step closer to becoming real for us. Thank you so much! [[ADMIN PuTRiangle]] (talk) 21:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts